Existing RLC acknowledged mode (AM) is typically used for providing reliable transmission for non-real type of traffic. However, RLC AM is not suitable for real time and streaming type of applications. Streaming applications have stringent time constraints and jitter requirements. It would be desirable to make streaming applications more reliable.